I can
by Littleshire
Summary: Alice sighed heavily. A mortal boredom heavier too. Action, action, action! When she saw Gilbert pass in a hallway, she jumped with joy and said that everything was going to stir the young servant   Algae-head! cried she.   Gilbert turned his head slightly towards her and looked surprised Alice sad.   -What happens head algae! she asked. Leave me ... Well-said me what happe


Alice soupira fortement. Un ennui mortel l'alourdissait beaucoup trop. De l'action, de l'action, de l'action ! Quand elle vit passer Gilbert dans un des couloirs, elle sauta avec joie et se dit que tout allait se remuer chez le jeune serviteur :

-Tête d'algues ! lui cria-t-elle.

Gilbert tourna faiblement la tête vers elle, et lui jeta un regard triste qui surprit Alice.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe tête d'algues ?! demanda-t-elle.  
-Laisse-moi...  
-Bah dit, moi ce qui se passe ! Souffla-t-elle.  
-Oz s'en va, ça te va comme raison ! hurla-t-il, paralysant la pauvre jeune fille.  
-Oz... s'en va... ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Dès qu'on parlait d'Oz, et ce dans n'importes quelles circonstances, elle perdait tous ses moyens et devenait vulnérable. Piètre amoureuse.

-Oui ! répondit-il en tremblant.

Gilbert n'en dit pas plus, et s'en alla dans le couloir tout en laissant seul la jeune fille. Alice reprit son courage à deux mains, et se jura qu'elle allait tout faire pour qu'il reste. Qu'il avait plutôt intérêt sinon... sinon, elle lui ferait avaler la tête d'algue ! Par n'importe quel trou tant que ça rentre tiens ! Alice était capricieuse, et quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait. B-Rabbit était aussi terrorisée par le fait d'être seule. Elle courut de plus en plus vers la porte de la demeure, et lorsque la jeune fille arriva au porche, Oz se tenait dos à elle.

-Valet de chambre stupide ! proclama-t-elle, hargneuse.  
-Si ça te fait plaisir. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et ses yeux émeraude envoûtèrent très facilement Alice, ce qui la rendit légèrement énervée. « C'est stupide d'aimer ! » se dit-elle. Car oui, tout chez elle était attirée comme un aimant par Oz, ce besoin de l'avoir à côté d'elle, de le toucher, de le sentir, de lui parler, de l'entendre... Tout cela faisait qu'elle l'aimait passionnément. « C'est moi qui est stupide ! Stupide Chain ! » S'injure-t-elle. Cependant, Oz ne devait pas l'aimer. Alice était bien trop égoïste, gourmande, brutale, violente et jalouse pour ça. Certes elle avait de bons côtés, elle était puissante, douce quand elle le souhaitait. Personne ne pouvait aimer un être comme ça, surtout pas un cœur comme celui d'Oz. Mais Alice a désespérément besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
-Quelque part.  
-Mais où ? Avec qui ?  
-Ada.  
-...Et moi ?  
-Reste ici.  
-Non ! s'écria Alice.  
-Oh que si ! répondit Oz en se tournant.  
-Mais...  
-Je t'en prie Alice, reste là, je reviendrais promis, mais j'ai besoin... de réponses. Concernant mon père, et autre.

Alice le vit reculer mais quand la pluie toucha ses cheveux blonds, il fut comme frappé par une vérité. Alice se dit qu'il avait dû enfin se dire que partir ne servirait à rien. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Au contraire de ce qu'elle pensait, Oz rapprocha plus son visage du sien, que son corps de la porte. Il allait pile l'embrasser, comme ils l'avaient fait pour leur contrat, mais il se retira au dernier moment. Alice agrippa le bras d'Oz et lui dit :

-Reste !... Je te l'ordonne !... Je t'en prie...  
-Désolé.

Un an plus tard...

Alice était assise sur une branche d'arbre à battre mollement des pieds. Plus les jours passaient, et plus elle avait l'impression de dépérir par une raison inconnue. Son visage livide, blafard vous aurez effrayé, ses cheveux noirs non coiffés étaient emmêlés, ses yeux lavandes hantés vous aurez fait reculer. À nouveau, comme quand cela s'était passé il y a un an à l'exacte même date, elle soupira. De douleur, d'amertume, de désespoir. Si elle avait su qu'Oz aurait autant pu la faire souffrir... Elle l'aurait attaché à une chaise avec de la corde tiens !

-Stupide lapin ?! L'appela Gilbert en bas.  
-Tête d'algues ? répondit-elle doucement.  
-Descend, on t'a préparé une surprise !  
-Venant de toi, ça doit être une bombe à retardement.

La tête d'algues leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impertinence de la jeune fille, et se recula quand elle sauta de l'arbre. Alice tomba à genoux cette fois-ci, comme chaque fois qu'elle se levait pour marcher, et Gilbert l'aida à se relever. C'était devenu une habitude. Alice devenait de plus en plus faible. Gilbert la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, où Alice manqua plusieurs fois de s'étaler comme une crêpe sur le sol. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus trop en ce moment, et la Chain sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus lentement.

-Voilà. Déclara Gilbert en la regardant s'asseoir sur son lit. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.  
-Non mais n'importe quoi... grommela B-Rabbit.  
-Obéis pour une fois dans ta vie ! Continua-t-il.  
-Voilà, voilà ! fit-elle en les fermant.

Gilbert s'en alla et pris soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Une ombre surgit d'un coin de la chambre d'Alice pour se faufiler derrière elle. Cette dernière sentit bien quelque chose bouger, elle tenta de bouger, en vain. Deux mains douces se posèrent sur ses yeux, et la tirèrent en arrière délicatement. C'était un jeune homme, Alice le sentait. Était-ce Oz ? Son cœur parvint à reprendre un rythme normal, mais ce fut tout. On l'entraîna dehors, puis jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Alice finit par retirer les mains de ses yeux, et découvrit l'être qu'elle attendait tant, et ce, depuis si longtemps...

-Alice, c'est moi, je suis de retour... annonça-t-il.  
-Je vois ça... répondit durement l'autre.

Elle avait tant souffert...

-Alice... ? S'interrogea Oz.  
-Oz.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle paraissait si faible...

-Alice, je dois t'avouer quelque chose d'important.  
-Moi aussi, Oz.

Romantique pour l'un, morbide pour l'autre.

-Je t'aime.  
-Je vais mourir.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillent, en même temps de bonheur et de stupéfaction. Alice... allait mourir ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Oz.  
-C'est ainsi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir.  
-Mais je te demande pardon, Alice, je m'en veux, j'avais besoin de partir ! Se justifia-t-il.  
-Cela ne me suffisait pas comme raisons, il y a un an. Je souffrais trop, et j'ai choisi la dernière solution qui s'offrait à moi.  
-Mourir ? bredouilla le blond.  
-Malheureusement oui. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je t'aime aussi Oz. Au point de vouloir en mourir.

Prise d'un élan de courage, Alice se précipita vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Mais à peine que ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Oz, qu'elle glissa. Oz la rattrapa, mais elle glissait inlassablement, alors il dut se résoudre à la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener dans sa chambre. Il déposa Alice sur son lit, et la regarda mourir, incapable de faire autre chose. Car il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'était laissée mourir, n'avait pas eu le courage de l'attendre plus longtemps.

Soudain, Oz fut pris d'un vertige. Des étoiles dansèrent dans sa vision. Il s'humecta les lèvres, et sentit un drôle de goût. Cette fois-ci sa vue s'assombrit considérablement, et ses jambes faillirent céder. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de la défunte désormais, pris d'un désespoir et d'un affolement incroyable.

Du poison. Alice avait bu du poison, et en l'embrassant, elle lui en avait laissé sur la bouche. Maintenant, tout le processus empoisonnant se répandait à travers tout son système immunitaire. Tout son corps, son cerveau, partout. Il ne ressentait, il se sentait juste paralysé. Mais Oz se dit qu'il préférait mourir que de vivre sans Alice.

Il se coucha à côté d'elle, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Et s'endormit pour toujours. Le lendemain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Ada, la sœur d'Oz, et Gilbert, ainsi que Sharon et Break. Ada hurla de douleur, tandis que Sharon se réfugiait dans le torse de Break. Les corps des deux amoureux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'aimer vous hérissait le poil.

La mort qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine n'a pas encore eu de pouvoir sur ta beauté : elle ne t'a pas conquise ; la flamme de la beauté est encore toute cramoisie sur tes lèvres et sur tes joues, et le pâle drapeau de la mort n'est pas encore déployé là...


End file.
